The Haunted House Across the Street
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Evelynn who has been diagnosed with bipolar and falls in love with a ghost, not odd at all. Absolutely horrific with summaries so read to find out. Tate/OC. Portrayed by Taylor Momsen


**I don't own American Horror Story, but if I did Tate wouldn't be with Violet *sigh.**

I stared out the window from the window seat in my bedroom like I did everyday, the same view of the haunted house across the street, windows that were so dusty you couldn't see through them, overgrown grass, vines wrapped around the dirty orange bricks and overly large black gates, and a cylinder shaped tower attached to the front. The house gave me shivers everytime I looked at it but I couldnt help but stare everytime I passed. It was the largest house in the neighbourhood, sure ours was fair sized but not as big as that one.

I'd always wondered what it looked like inside and how many rooms there were, so one day I convinced my friends Leah and Abigail to come in with me, safe to say we weren't friends anymore as they thought I had set the whole thing up to prank them, at first it was just noises, creaking, banging, then it progressed to things falling over then there was a baby cry, it was heart wretching and terrifying, who left a baby in there? I called Abby and Leah to come with me but they had already ran away, panicked from the wailing so I decided to investigate for myself afterall I couldn't leave a baby here all on it's own.

_Hesitantly, I followed the noise and as I crept further to my destination to the basement I realised the noise had stopped, confused I still carried on forwards._

_''hello?'' I called from from the top of the basement stairs, I really didn't like it here, it felt very wrong. _  
_''Hey, is there anyone here?'' I called out again, more desperate this time. There was no answer only a quiet stillness, I felt like I had stepped into a lions den._  
_Moving cautiously I took each step down the stair till I finally reached the bottom and reached for the light as I survayed my surrondings,light filled the dark room and there was noting but dusty and a off-white rocking chair in the middle of the room. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, was I suddenly in a horror movie? I took a hesitant step toward the chair but froze, wide eyed as it moved, slowly at first but then more violently, conviced I was hallucinating I shut my eyes tight, It wouldn't be the first time. I opened my eyes and let out a relived breath, everything was still again._

_''You shouldn't be here'' a voice spoke from behind me, I let out a startled yelp thinking someone had seen my enter the house and came to bust me for entering. but I turned to see a man in a old fashioned surgical uniform, then I noticed that he was holding a large knife and blood dripped off the tip._

_''I-I this isn't r-real'' I nearly whispered stumbling away from the strange man, he gave off a very sinister vibe._

_''You shouldn't be here!'' He screamed at me, his face contorting in rage as her lunged for me. I screamed, dodging him and running up the creaky stairs as fast as I could and out of the door._

Only today the house was different, the vines were gone from the building and the grass was clean cut, but the thing that surprised me the most was the car in the drive way and a family of three in front of the door, puzzled I ran down the stairs to figure out what was going on, even though I had a feeling I knew.

''Mom, hey mom, are people moving in across the street?'' I questioned the blonde haired women that was sprawled across the dark coloured sofa, we'd had to get a new one because of all the wine stains on the old cream one, she liked her drunk far too much to be healthy, but no one but the household knew what she was like to everyone else she was the perfect soccer mom.  
''Hmm... didn't I say? be a sweetheart and make your mother a coffee'' She mumbled, sitting up, rubbing head as she placed it in her hands. She was a drunk but she wasn't abusive... usually.

''No you didn't, hopefully they aren't stuffy and up tight like everyone else in this godforsaken place'' I mumbled heading to the kitchen to make her coffee, glancing out the window to the house as I did.

''Well we'll go over and welcome them to the neighbourhood as soon as I get over this migrane'' She shouted back.

''Hangover'' I muttered under my breath, she was in denial that there was anything wrong.

''Hurry up and get your sister Evelynn'' Mom shouted from downstairs, adding the finishing touches to her low-fat victoria sponge cake, yeah she's one of those.

I hummed in response though she couldn't hear me.

''Nev, stop playing with your toys, were supposed too be going to judge our neighbours'' I said with a sigh, as she played with her dinosaurs, unlike most girls her age she didn't like playing barbies and was obsessed with dinosaurs, though she liked to also playing faries but only if I was playing too, that was fairly girly.

''I hope theres someone I can play with'' she giggled sheepishly, like me she didn't have many friends, only addie who also lived in the neighbourhood but she wasn't near her age group.

''Yeah, me too'' I replied as I swooped the 5 year-old into my arms, she was always very light, I'd probably be able to carry her till she was 12.

**Bit short but my back aches from sitting in the same position for a while and I'm hungry.**

**Suggestion/Favourites/Follows are very much appreciated so show your appreciation! **


End file.
